A Naruto Version of Balto (1995)
by NaruHinaF
Summary: A deadly disease strikes the town of Konohagakure. With the medicine located miles away, the residents send out a skilled running team. Naruto, a young adult that was born half Namikaze, half Uzumaki is shunned by all except a kind man named Iruka along with Inari and Konohamaru. When the others get lost in the snow, Naruto risks his life to rescue them and deliver the medicine.


**Authors note: I'm back with a new story! This movie is one of my favorites from the 90s. It's something I can't explain but I hope you guys like it. The story of the film is Canon but I will add scenes in this story that will hopefully fit the mood of the scene. I will not add the live action beginning part of the movie so that way I can just cut to the animation of the movie. I will also add the true ending of the movie because I heard the true ending of the movie was a deleted scene. Well there were two deleted scenes so anyway please enjoy the story!**

 **Cast**

 **Naruto: voiced by Kevin Bacon**

 **Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **Iruka: voiced by Bob Hoskins**

 **Hanabi: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**

 **Hiashi: voiced by** **John Demita**

 **Hitomi: voiced by** **Stephanie Nadolny**

 **Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **Ino: voiced by** **Colleen O'Shaughnessey**

 **Shino: voiced by Derek Stephen Prince**

 **Shikamaru: voiced by Tom Gibis**

 **Kiba: voiced by Kyle Hebert**

 **Tenten: voiced by** **Danielle Nicolet**

 **Konohamaru: voiced by** **Colleen O'Shaughnessey**

 **Inari: voiced by Mona Marshall**

 **Sasuke: voiced by** **Yuri Lowenthal**

 **Now on with the story!**

Chapter 1

 _ **In the middle of nowhere during the winter time. A sled time of young boys are running as the commander of the team says, "Go!".**_

 _ **Everyone was panting. The runners were telling like crazy.**_

 **He also yells, "Gee up, boys". The commandor is Teuchi. He has on gray winter clothes and is training 4 skilled runners that are all boys.**

 **He then screams out "Come on, Sasuke! Come on, Come on!".**

 _ **Sasuke is the leader of the sled team. He is faster then most of his age group. A true prodigy. Sasuke has spiky black hair, black eyes and pale skin. He wears black winter clothing, and boots.**_

 **Sasuke is running too fast as Teuchi says, "Sasuke! Whoa! Whoa!".**

 **Shikamaru who is behind him says, "Sasuke, we're not gonna make it!".**

 **This boy has pineapple skimpy black hair, black eyes and pale skin. He wears blue winter clothing, and even wears a scarf around his neck. This boy is lazy, doesn't want to do this race and wishes that the race was over with.**

 **The team was up against Irongakure as the commander of that team says, "Easy, now! Easy!".**

 **Shikamaru then yells outs, "Sasuke, hold back!".**

 ** _Kiba has brown hair, black eyes and red markings on his face. He wears a great hoodie and pants. He also wears gray boots._**

 **Kiba panics as he says, "Ohh! Sasuke!".**

 **Shino meanwhile who was next to Shikamaru secretly mumbles, "Get in line, Sasuke".**

 _ **Now Shino was quiet. He is a boy with short spiky black hair, and has pale skin. He wears sunglasses and doesn't want anyone to see his eyes. Shino wears a dark grey winter outfit. He also wears boots and can't stand wearing a scarf around his neck.**_

 **Shikamaru yells out loud for Sasuke to hear, "Get in line!".**

 **More panting is hear as Sasuke makes the sled of the enemy time fall over. Sasuke is happy about this as the musher yells out, "Sasuke". With that Sasuke continues running.**

 **Teuchi is hear again saying, "Go! Go!".**

 **Outside where he can see each team running the announcer says, "It's the three-mile marker". A crowd hears this and cheers in delight.**

 _ **Meanwhile inside Konohagakure a light brown man is hearing complain as he doesn't want to be in town. Shockily he is being Help over a tall fence. He has a scar on his nose but wears brown winter clothing since it's really cold. His name is Iruka,**_

 **He says out loud in anger, "Naruto, get your rough hands off of me!".**

 ** _Naruto has short spiky yellow hair, blue eyes and three marks on his cheeks. He wears a orange hoodie and gray pants. He even wears a red scarf around his neck and has black boots on._**

 **Naruto who is on the ground running says out loud, "Let's go, Dad. We'll get around back and catch the end of the race".**

 **Upon hearing that Iruka says out loud, "Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm a delicate British man". He goes on after falling from the fence, "I hate going into town".**

 **Naruto looks at him as he wipes the snow off of him and says to him, "Ah, come on. What's the worst that can happen?".**

 **As Naruto runs off Iruka makes a face palm and says, "Please! Aah! Why do I let you talk me into these things?".**

 ** _However Iruka who isn't paying attention falls through a window and lands on a table he has a turkey head on him now. He tries to get it off, but he doesn't hear a chief getting ready to cook him._**

 **Iruka gets the turkey head off of him and says, "What the... ?! Eeeh!".**

 _ **Before he can be chopped Naruto quickly grabs him out of the kitchen. Naruto runs away with Iruka as the two hear the chief. Iruka laughs at the chief while he is running.**_

 **The angry chief says, "Bring that back, you thief!".**

 **As Naruto and Iruka are walking Iruka angrily says to him, "You are putting me down now, Mr Golden Retriever?".**

 **Naruto smiles as he rolls his eyes by saying, "Whatever you say, Dad". Naruto just couldn't stop himself from laughing at his foster father.**

 **Iruka looks at him with a worry expression on his face as he says, "Every time there's a race, you run around like you're in it".**

 **Naruto looking through an alley says to him, "Maybe one day I will be".**

 **Iruka stops him from walking and says to him, "Heel, boy! Iruka Umino is no spring chicken. I'm no spring penguin, either!".**

 ** _But they feel a breeze and it's a heavy one._**

 **Iruka then complains saying, "Oy, it's cold!". But Iruka screams after hearing a gun shot,**

 **A crowd member says out loud, "** **Look! The two-mile on!". Everyone cheers after hearing this.**

 **Naruto who is happy shouts off loud, "Come on! We don't wanna miss the finish".**

 _ **He then runs off to see the where the finish line is.**_

 **Iruka walking barley slow says, "Oh, that would be a tragedy".**

 **Upon seeing that Naruto is way ahead shouts out, "I was being sarcastic".**

 ** _The scene now cuts to the Hyuga clan as a little girl with dark brown hair has her eyes close. She wears a peach winter outfit and wonders what her gift is. Her name is Hanabi Hyuga._**

 **Her father says, "OK, you can open your eyes now".**

 _ **Upon seeing the gift, Hanabi acts like a firecracker.**_

 **She shouts out loud by walking around her gift, "I love these runners!. I love this brush bow!".**

 **She looks at her parents and says to them, "I love this sled!".**

 **Hanabi runs to her older sister and says, "Hinata, you're lead runner!".**

 **Hinata says to her, "OK, just a minute".**

 _ **Hinata has long dark blue hair. She has pupils eyes and light pale skin. She wears a lavender winter outfit with a dark purple scarf. She even has on purple boots.**_

 **Hinata basically puts the belts on over her body as Hanabi says, "Come on!".**

 **But their parents stop them as Hiashi says this, "Then you'll need... this".**

 **Hanabi is speechless as she says, "A real musher's hat!".**

 **Their parents smile at them as Hanabi says, "We're a real sled team now!".**

 **Hinata then shouts out, "Alright Here we go Hanabi!".**

 **As Hinata takes off at top speed Hanabi says, "Yay!".**

 _ **With his daughters gone Hiashi hears someone calling him. It was the store owner.**_

 **Hiashi says, "Mister Sasori, the sled is beautiful".**

 **Hitomi bows as she says to him, "We're very grateful".**

 **Shockingly Hanabi runs back inside and hugs her parents saying, "Oh, thank you!".**

 **Hiashi says to him, "Hanabi's grateful too, huh?".**

 **Hitomi looks at Sasori as he say, "So I'll gather". He chuckles as he says, "Well I'll get the bill!".**

 **Hanabi waves at the window saying, "Watch this!".**

 **Hitomi says to to her, "Coming, sweetheart".**

 **But she is stopped by her husband who says to her, "I don't know, honey, maybe we should've gotten her the doll house!".**

 _ **Hitomi looks like a full adult version of her daughter Hinata. She has blue hair, pupil less eyes and pale skin. Hitomi wears a magenta winter suit and hat on her head. While her husband Hiashi is in terms of appearance with Hanabi. Hiashi has brown hair and light brown skin. He has pupil less eyes but wears a dark blur gray winter suit. He also wears a hat.**_

 **However Hanabi hears something and says, "It's the one-mile marker".**

 **As Hinata runs Hanabi shouts, "Let's win this race!".**

 **Hitomi reassured her husband saying, "I think she'll learn to like it!".**

 **While walking slowly Hinata hears Hanabi say, "Big sis be careful".**

 _ **Her two good friends Ino and Sakura walk next to her. Ino has long blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a dark purple winter outfit but does wears a hat. Sakura has short pink hair and wears a dark pink winter outfit. Like her best friend Ino, Sakura doesn't wear a hat.**_

 **Sakura begins talking by saying, "Good morning, Hinata. Oughta be a close race, don't you think?.** **Maybe even neck and... neck".**

 ** _Hinata looks at them being unsure of what to say._**

 **Ino looks at Hinata and says to her, "Say something about her new ribbon before she gets whiplash".**

 **Hinata looks at Sakura and says, "Urn, Sakura, what a pretty ribbon. Is it new?".**

 **Sakura looks at her ribbon tie around her neck and says, "What? This old thing? Yeah". She then looks at them and says, "Do you think, urn, Sasuke will notice?".**

 **Hinata who hear of her friend's nervousness tells her that, "I'm afraid the only way Sasuke notices anyone is if they're wearing a mirror".**

 **A man is hear telling his son to watch out because of the ice and snow.**

 **Upon hearing the team Sakura shouts out in joy, "They're comin'!".**

 **Every one cheers in excitement! Sasuke and his team are seen panting. A female on the enemy teams says, "Ooh!".**

 **Teuchi shouts out, "Come on, Sasuke". While women in the crowd says, "You can do it!".**

 **The women is hear seeing the team as she says, "You can still do it!".**

 **Cheering continues as everyone gets excited!**

 **Crowd members were cheering, "Sasuke!". Other crowd members shout out, "You can do it!".**

 **Hinata was next to her sister as she says to Hanabi, "Stay next to me".**

 **Sakura shouts out with hearts in her eyes, "That's some guy!". Hanabi shouts in excitement, "Shino. Come on Sasuke!".**

 **While Hanabi shouts out by clapping her hands, "Big Sis!". Hinata laughs in joy.**

 ** _Meanwhile Naruto is seen looking at the Hyuga sisters because he was on the left side of them in the huge crowd. Sure he was a few meters away but boy oh was he madly in love with Hinata. He sees how beautiful she is, and smiles at her. However she doesn't notice him at all because she is looking at the finish line._**

 **As the team runs Teuchi shouts out, "Hold on. Come on, Sasuke!".**

 **But the heavy wind knock Hanabi's hat off of her hand as she and her sister gasp.**

 **Upon seeing this Hanabi says, "Oh, no! My hat!".**

 _ **The hat lands on the ground and luckily Naruto sees it. He then runs to get it because the sled team would crush the hat if they haven't seen it in time.**_

 _ **As Naruto runs to get the hat he hears every one whispering about him and the running team panting. Naruto is also panting trying to get the hat.**_

 **A woman says out loud, "It's that orphan boy!".**

 **While a man says, "He's gonna ruin the race!".**

 **Iruka is seen screaming, groaning and muttering in the crowd.**

 **As Naruto is next to Sasuke trying to get the hat Sasuke says to him, "Hey! Outta my way, dobe".**

 _ **Iruka is hear shouting who know what.**_

 **Sasuke meanwhile tries to knock Naruto off the street as he grunts and snarls.**

 **Hinata gasps seeing this as Naruto still tries to get Hanabi's hat.**

 **Both running teams are still yelling as they try to get to the finish line.**

 ** _Naruto didn't care what everyone thinks of him all that matters to him was getting little Hanabi's hat._**

 **Naruto angrily says in his mind, "I have to get that hat. I really don't want to see Hinata or Hanabi get sad if Sasuke ruins it with his emo feet. Scratch that even his arrogance ticks me off".**

 **Iruka also sees this and shout to Naruto saying, "When will you learn to stay on the sidelines?".**

 _ **But due to Naruto not hearing him, Iruka sadly gets cover in snow. Iruka comes out of the snow in anger.**_

 **Poor Iruka wipes the snow off his face then yells out, "Pwah!".**

 **The announcer shouts out loudly for everyone to hear, "To Suna Daily Chronicle. Stop".**

 ** _Luckily Naruto grabs the hat just as he and Sasuke's team gets to the finish line. A beep is heard after that._**

 **The announcer shouts out, "Sasuke wins first race of season. Stop. Three-time winner keeps Golden Ribbon. Stop. Konoha. Stop".**

 _ **The whole crowd cheers as Naruto holds on to Hanabi's hat satisfied that the little girl's hat didn't get ruin.**_

* * *

 **Authors note: There you have it! The first chapter is done. Let me know what you guys think. Leave a review and I have to say I am not good a describing winter clothes. So give me some good ideas to improve on the clothes description.**

 **Anyway you guys guess which characters play which character from the Balto movie. By that I mean the Roles of Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba. Let me know if you guess can figure out the character role I chose for them to play.**

 **I will add extra scenes with Naruto and Hinata. I will also add extra scenes with Hanabi.**

 **Here is some trivia about the animated movie:** **The film was overshadowed by Disney's 'Toy Story'. It didn't do well at the box office but it do great at home sells! As well as making it's money back. This was Amblimation's last film. It was one of the honorable mentions in WatchMojo's 'top 10 underrated movies'. When Nostalgia Critic reviewed it, the film ended up gaining a lot popularity. In certain covers, it futures different characters such as Balto, Jenna, Rosy, Boris, Muk & Luk, Steele, Star, Nikki, Kaltag and mushers.**


End file.
